pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beedrill
Beedrill (Japanese: スピアー Supiaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Anatomy Beedrill is an insect-like Pokémon with the appearance of a very large wasp. However, unlike a wasp, Beedrill only has four limbs, with the front-most limbs featuring two large, lance-like stingers. A third stinger is located on its tail end. The shiny version of a Beedrill is a light green color with blue eyes instead of red.They are aggressive Pokémon and collectively attack at the people. Natural abilities Stay far away from a Beedrill nest. These territorial Pokemon will swarm any intruder in a furious attack. Beedrill has the ability Swarm, which increases any Bug-type attacks by 1.5 if the user's HP drops below 1/3 its max amount. According to the Pokédex, Beedrill can fly at great speeds and can attack in swarms. Additionally, its three stingers all secrete a toxic poison, with the stinger on its tail being the most venomous. Evolution Beedrill is the final evolution of Weedle and evolves from Kakuna at level 10. Beedrill gains a Mega Evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Game info Locations |redblue = Evolve Kakuna |rbrarity = None |yellow = Trade |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, Trees |gsrarity = Rare(Gold) Uncommon(Silver) |crystal = Bug-Catching Contest, Trees |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Kakuna |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Kakuna |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Kakuna |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, Bug-Catching Contest, Viridian Forest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Route 12 (Black only) |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Evolve Kakuna |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire= Evolve Kakuna |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Beedrill |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Endless Level 2, Endless Level 19, Forever Level 51, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Kakuna |PMD2 = Apple Woods (8F) (Darkness) Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F) (Darkness) Evolve Kakuna |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Ranger2 = Vien Forest Chroma Highlands |Rumble = Silent Forest}} Pokédex entries Stats Generation I-V= |-| Generation VI-= Mega Evolution Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|10|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbspr = RB 015 front.png |yspr = Y 015 front.png |grnspr = GR 015 front.png |Iback = Beedrill RGBY Back Sprite.png |gldspr = G 015 front.png |slvspr = S 015 front.png |cryspr = C 015 front.gif |IIback = Beedrill GSC Back Sprite.png |gldsprs = Beedrill Gold Shiny Sprite.png |slvsprs = Beedrill Silver Shiny Sprite.png |crysprs = Beedrill Crystal Shiny Sprite.gif |IIbacks = Beedrill GSC Shiny Back Sprite.png |rbysapspr = RS 015 front.png |emeraldspr = E 015 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 015 front.png |IIIback = Beedrill RSE Back Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Beedrill RS Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldsprs = Beedrill Emerald Shiny Sprite.gif |frlgsprs = Beedrill RS Shiny Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Beedrill RSE Shiny Back Sprite.png |dpspr = DP 015 front.png |ptspr = DP 015 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 015 front.png |IVback = Beedrill DPPHGSS Back Sprite.png |dpsprs = Beedrill DPP Shiny Sprites.png |ptsprs = Beedrill DPP Shiny Sprites.png |hgsssprs = Beedrill HGSS Shiny Sprite.png |IVbacks = Beedrill DPPHGSS Shiny Back Sprite.png |bwspr = Beedrill BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Beedrill BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Beedrill XY.gif |xysprs = Beedrill Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Beedrill XY.gif |orassprs = Beedrill Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Beedrill Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Beedrill Back Shiny XY.gif |pogo = Beedrill-GO.png}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Beedrill first appeared at the end of Ash Catches A Pokemon where one flies right by Misty's head, and she freaks out and hurries after Ash. Their first feature episode was Challenge of the Samurai, where a number of Beedrill evolved from Kakuna and took Ash Ketchum's Metapod. A running gag throughout the course of the series features characters disturbing a Beedrill's hive and then being chased by the swarm of Beedrill. Ash owned a Beedrill for one episode in The Bug Stops Here. He caught this Pokémon during a Bug-Catching Contest. It was then given to Casey, since she is a fan of yellow-black striped Pokémon. Casey is seen using this Beedrill in the episode Those Darn Electabuzz. * Jeanette's Beedrill * Jimmy's Beedrill * Galen's Beedrill * A.J.'s Beedrill * Alva's Beedrill * Trainer's Beedrill Gallery 015Beedrill_OS_anime.png 015Beedrill_OS_anime_2.png 015Beedrill_AG_anime.png 015Beedrill-Mega XY anime.png 015Beedrill_Dream.png 015Beedrill_Mega_Dream.png 015Beedrill_Pokemon_Stadium.png 015Beedrill_Pokemon_Conquest.gif Beedrill-GO.png Trivia * Originally, Beedrill's name was supposed to have one letter "L", rather than two. * Despite being able to fly, Beedrill is not a -type nor does it have the ability Levitate, making it susceptible to -type moves. * Beedrill is the only member of its evolution family to be featured in the spin-off crossover game Pokémon Conquest. Etymology * English: Beedrill's English name is a combination of the words "Bee" and "Drill". * Japanese: Its Japanese name, "Spear", is in reference to its spear-like stingers. * French: "Dardargnan" is a combination of the word "dard" (sting) and the name "D'artagnan" from the famous fencer appearing in Alexandre Dumas' novel The Three Musqueteers. ca:Beedrill pl:Beedrill ru:Бидрилл uk:Бідрілл Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon